Date
by Bittersweet Laughters
Summary: Akihisa and Hideyoshi are on a date? They are even looping arms! Shimada Minami and Himeji Mizuki are here to find out the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**Date**

**By: Bittersweet Laughters**

**A/N: I like Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu, so much to the point I can read or watch it over and over again, especially when it comes to Hideyoshi. I love how the characters in Baka to Test disregard his gender, so here you go: a fic about HUGE misunderstanding in Hideyoshi's side, and misfortune in Akihisa's side, to put it in Indonesian idiom, it will be "sudah jatuh ketiban tangga." Or something like that.**

**Oh also, I'm practicing how to write from different point of views.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKA TO TEST TO SHOUKANJUU**

* * *

><p>I can't believe how unlucky I am today.<p>

I know I'm unlucky enough to be called the biggest idiot in the whole world. And of course I know at some point people just say that I am cursed with idiocy.

BUT I JUST CAN'T GET IT WHY MUST I BE CURSED WITH MISFORTUNE AS WELL

It seems that the only one that has been around me is just Binbougami*. Nothing good has happened till' this second. I remembered clearly that this morning I woke up really late, even though today is holiday (because Fumizuki Gakuen needs to do their monthly Shoukanjuu System check-up, and hence, the students get free holiday by just that), I'm not 100% pleased that I can sleep late and wake up late the next day.

That means I'm just giving away my sister opportunities by waking up later than her. My intuition turned out to be true, as I woke up wearing a girl's uniform. Wait a second- Where did she get that uniform? Don't tell me she made deals with Mutsullini.

Still frantic, I rushed to the bathroom immediately, and took off the clothes as quickly as I could. Accidentally, I slipped and hurt my butt pretty badly. I ignored the pain and then grabbed the shower. Ah, nice, icy cold water ran through my body and in an instant I shrieked and screamed as I wash my body, as fast as I could.

After I finished taking shower, I went to my room to grab some clothes. I noticed that my nee-san prepared some clothes on my bed, how considerate. I browsed through the pile and immediately slammed them back. My sister prepared me a set of maid clothes including cat ears and long stockings, with an extra note: 'Nee-san can't stand seeing you like this, so Nee-san will be super nice this time and prepare you cute change of clothes. Don't even think to open your closet.-Love,Nee-san'

WHAT LOVE? YOU JUST ENJOY TORTURING ME AREN'T YOU, NEE-SAN!?

Still cold from the icy water from before, I tried to open my closet and I failed because nee-san locked it. How clever. But after I think for a while, it is rational for nee-san to be this mad at me, seeing how not just my scores, but my attitudes are also bad at school. I guess I just have to endure this until she gets home and all I need to do is kneel before her and-OH MY GOD I ALMOST FORGOT THAT I HAD A DATE WITH HIDEYOSHI TODAY.

I screamed inwardly, before I tried to figure a way out. I remembered that I still have a pair of pants in the laundry bag, seems that nee-san doesn't notice that. I quickly ran outside my room and took it. It looks very messy, and quite dirty, as expected from the pants that had been worn for a week straight. I really want to look good in a date with Hideyoshi today, but today, the situation is out of control.

I tried to remember whether I still have another top, and suddenly remembered that I stuffed one under my bed to hide my R18 magazines and I immediately took it out. I was surprised it looked quite decent, despite the size was too small by two numbers. I didn't really care at that time and put it on immediately. As long as I didn't make any exaggerated moves it would be fine right?

Finally looking good, I took a bite from a the tabasco-flavored sandwich nee-san made me, and I rushed outside, but in the middle of the way, a ball, seemed to be accidentally hit the man behind me, and I was suspected as the one who threw him the ball. I needed 15 minutes to make him understand that it was accidentally kicked by the kids from the park nearby.

Not long after that incident, my phone fell down because a bike nearly hit me. I needed to take it, but I was too lazy to bend down, and in result making the left armpit part of my shirt to be ripped. Luckily it wasn't far from the mall where Hideyoshi and I wanted to meet up.

And now, here I am, entering the electronic door of the mall, just to see a charming beauty that is leaning against the wall nearby the door. She is quite tall, and really slender. Her face is small, and her eyes are so big as if they can suck you in. Her hair is let down loose, with two hairclips to keep her bangs from falling. She wears a ¾ sleeved jacket over a cute green top, and a white, frilly miniskirt to comply her looks. She is just simply very beautiful that I can catch people also looking at her way. She picks up her green phone, and then places it on her ear.

RIIIIING

At the sound of my phone ringing, I immediately snap out of my daze and picks it up, and from the corner of my eye I can see the charming girl has started talking.

"Hello, Akihisa, where are you?" I hear the overly familiar voice of Kinoshita Hideyoshi from my phone, that sweet high-pitched voice, but not too squeaky, just perfect. As I hear him, I also notice that the girl is mouthing the same-

"Waaaaa! Hideyoshiiiiiii!" Without any moment of hesitation I leaped towards the charming girl that turns out to be Hideyoshi and hugs him tightly. I've just realized how thin Hideyoshi is just when I'm hugging him. No wonder Minami and Himeji-san seem to be jealous of him.

"Waa Akihisa! You surprised me! What are you doing? We're in public!" Hideyoshi seems to be embarrassed as he pats my back but then frees himself from my grip.

"Uwaa you look so cute for our date today, uwaaa I'm sorry I look so shabby."

"Akihisa why are you crying? And please remember we're not going on a date." Hideyoshi frowns a little bit as he says that.

"What are you saying? This is definitely a date, isn't it? A girl and a boy going out together?" I insist as I emphasize my moves with my right hand. I can only move my right hand freely right now.

"I'm a boy, and Yuuji was supposed to be here too, but he had some business with Kirishima. We're here to buy the costume that you and Yuuji ripped yesterday. We are not going out. We're here for the sake of the drama club." Hideyoshi explains. It is true we were too much yesterday. My fight with Yuuji went a little overboard yesterday and in result ripped Hideyoshi's prop. I would never forget what happened yesterday. It was the first time that I had ever seen Hideyoshi putting a dark face.

"O-okay I'm really sorry Hideyoshi, but why are you dressing up so cutely today?"

"Hm? This? I had a rehearsal with the drama club just before I got here. Accidentally I forgot to bring change of clothes."

"Oh, well thank goodness you forget."

"Eh-what did you say Akihisa?"

"Nothing"

"Anyway, something is strange with you."

"Geez, nothing happened this morning. I ate breakfast."

"No, I mean you've been keeping that left arm of yours down."

Hideyoshi notices my problem! As expected of him. I'm really embarrassed to tell him about this, but rather than embarrassing myself in public later, I better tell him.

"A-actually Hideyoshi, I ripped my shirt on my way here."

"How is that even possible?"

"That's a long story." I sigh, deeply. I have no mood to tell my misfortune from the very beginning of the day until now.

Before I know it, Hideyoshi is now inspecting the ripped part of my shirt. Because of our height difference, he immediately sees it. He examines it for a while and thinks a bit before turning his charming face back to facing me.

"I think I've found a solution."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: R&R**

***Binbougami: god of poverty**


	2. Chapter 2

**Date**

**By: Bittersweet Laughters**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKA TO TEST TO SHOUKANJUU**

**A/N: TALK ABOUT UNFINISHED FICS ASDFGHJKL, no don't talk to me about that *sips milk tea and runs away***

* * *

><p>If I can choose my time to die, it will be now.<p>

I can't believe what's happening to me. Me, looping arms with Hideyoshi, such a dream come true.

Now, let's all rewind till' it gets to this point.

"_I think I've found the solution." Hideyoshi declares._

"_Eh, what is it Hideyoshi?"_

"_We're going hand in hand." Hideyoshi says flatly as he slips his slim arm through mine, just as Minami did to me long ago, but his grip is waaaay softer than hers. Sometimes I'm worried by how defenseless Hideyoshi is. He is really attractive, which makes me even more worried._

"_S-seriously?" I look at his eyes, not believing what he just said. Suddenly the background behind me turns pastel, even myself and Hideyoshi looks pastel. Ooh I even can see flowers, and soft breeze blowing around us…_

"_Yeah, that way you can keep your hand down normally. Just take this as an act, I'll mimic a girl's voice." Hideyoshi's voice snaps me out of my daze and instantly I shake my head._

"_No, you're wearing a skirt now, you don't need to act like a girl, you are a girl." I convince Hideyoshi not to change his voice. What I want is a date with Hideyoshi, if he acts like a random girl, it will be a date with some-unknown girl._

"_Oh I see, well, I suppose I should just go along with your request." Hideyoshi seems hesitant for a while before agreeing to my proposal._

"_As expected of my bride, come on let's find that costume!" I declare proudly as I drag Hideyoshi._

"_I should be the groom."_

And that's what happened. We've already found the costume and to pay it, I needed to sell a few more figurines. Well, technically it was Yuuji and I who ripped it, so tomorrow I'll ask for his half. I've asked Hideyoshi to hang out with me for a while until lunch time and he agreed. Right now I just want to enjoy this moment.

* * *

><p>"Minami-chan! Minami-chan!"<p>

"Yes?"

I turn around, and then observe the girl in front of me. She looks overly familiar, with long, soft wavy pink hair, with a cute bunny clip to keep her hair from falling to her face. She wears a cute top, which has the color of pink pastel that sadly reveals her cleavage, which I'm very, VERY jealous about. She is Himeji Mizuki, the beautiful and well-mannered model student of Class 2-F. She jogs lightly towards me being the dense girl she is, I do think that she won't realize my exaggerated twitching.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Mizuki, being the shorter one, looks up at me with a cheery face.

"Oh, my father's birthday is coming round, so I'm thinking of looking a present for him." I answer with the same cheery face as hers and in return she smiles back at me. I can hate Mizuki for a lot of reasons, but at the same time, I cannot hate her no matter how much I try. After all, she is my precious friend, and I respect her.

"You're really nice Minami-chan. I'm sure your father is proud having such a cute and considerate daughter as you." She says politely, bowing a bit as she does. No, no, Mizuki, I'm far from cute. Just look at the me beside you, being a completely plain girl with no style and below average chest size. Unconsciously I look below to examine my clothing, which no matter how many times I look at it won't change, just a simple t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"You're flattering me, Mizuki. How about you, it's rare to see you wandering in a mall like this…"

"Well I went to buy some stuffs. I thought it will be a little bit boring if I only go to a normal convenience store, so I went to the mall instead."

"Oh, I see…"

"Anyway, Minami-chan, have you found the present for your father?"

"No, not yet."

"I can help you if you want!"

"Really? It will be a great help if you do, thank you so much Mizuki-chan…" My face lightens up. Mizuki is such a sweet girl, I'm sure I can go home earlier if she is here to help me. Mizuki matches my pace and from that point we continue our trip together.

My father is Japanese, but he decides to live in Germany, and so Mizuki assumed that he must miss his homeland sometimes, so she suggested me to buy him something Japan-related. As expected of Mizuki, she is really sharp. After wandering a while we found a small, but interesting arts and craft shop. I picked a pair of kokeshi dolls that quite resemble Hazuki and I, wrapped it up and paid. I think my father is going to like it. Well when it comes to my father, he is always happy whenever he receives presents.

After that, we decide to hang out for a while before going home, and somehow that decision is really correct.

"Minami-chan, come here for a sec."

"What is it Mizuki?"

"Look down there, in front of the clothes shop."

"That idiotic face, and that idiotic gesture…"

"You know what I mean right?"

"AKIIII!?"

"RIGHT! I'M NOT MISTAKEN RIGHT, MINAMI-CHAN! IT MUST BE AKIHISA-KUN!"

Both of us explode in anger and confusion as we see our crush going out from a clothes shop with a cutie clinging to him. I've never known the idiotic Aki can get himself hooked up. I definitely cannot stand this! I've never even been in a date with anyone except him and he's taking a step ahead from me, I cannot accept this!

Calm down Minami. You need to clear your mind before you jump from here to strangle Aki. There might be a reason of why he's on an outing with a hottie. Maybe they had an accident before this and they needed to buy something and decided to go together…. BUT WHY IS SHE CLINGING TO HIM? THERE ARE MANY MORE HOT GUYS OUT THERE THAT WILL GO FOR YOU BUT WHY YOU MUST CHOOSE AKI! YOU HAVE A NICE, SLENDER FIGURE, CUTE, DOLLY, GREEN EYES, BROWN HAIR THAT FLOWS SMOO-

Wait, isn't she someone that is very familiar to all of us.

"Mi-mizuki…"

"What is it Minami-chan?" Mizuki turns at me, her face looking dark, her pupils are nowhere to be seen and a mysterious killing aura surrounds her.

"Try looking closely to the girl beside Aki." As I tell Mizuki to do that, I do the same as I squint my eyes, hoping that there is a zoom mode inside my eyes.

"Mi-Minami-chan, isn't she Kinoshita-kun?" Mizuki looks at me.

"It's hard to say it, but it's him." I look back at Mizuki.

"'LET'S TAIL THEM!"' We shout in unison as we take the escalator quickly and rush to the floor below us to observe them.

* * *

><p>As we are on our way, I try to organize my thoughts. Why are Aki and Kinoshita here, together hand in hand in a mall? Are they dating? Uuuh come on, there is no way Kinoshita will date the pathetic Aki, he is far too good for him. Or maybe there's another reason why they are dating here. Maybe Aki pushed him to be his girlfriend? No way, I believe they are in good terms as friends, but somehow I suspect that Aki might like Kinoshita, tough I'm not really sure on the other side. Aiish if it does happen then Kinoshita will be a tough rival.<p>

There may be lots of other reasons. Let's try to remember. Aki is a little bit blinded with Kinoshita's words if I remember correctly, even one simple sentence from him can be treated differently by Aki. He is an idiot, please keep that in mind. Now that I think of it, yesterday Sakamoto and Aki ripped his prop, and they decided to go together to buy the new one, but why is Sakamoto not here? As I'm thinking about this, I catch a glimpse of Sakamoto, handcuffed, walking together with Kirishima near the cinema.

"'AS I THOUGHT"' Without cue, Mizuki and I scream in unison. It seems she's been thinking the same as I did just now. I kind of envy Kinoshita, Aki often thinks his words as confessions and stuffs, while on the other hand we never get to be honest with Aki.

We keep ourselves hidden behind the artificial trees as we look both of them enter a cute-looking café. For outsiders they both look so lovey-dovey, but for me I just can't wait to break some bones, literally.

* * *

><p>I enter the café together with Hideyoshi, still clinging to me. Now the challenge has come to the peak when we get to lunch time. How am I suppose to eat while hiding a big hole on my armpit? I really want Hideyoshi to keep clinging on my side, but it will be kind of awkward eating in a position like that. But hey, it will be a great chance to be lovey-dovey with Hideyoshi. People say, chances don't come twice, so I've got to use this moment my best. And thank god, Hideyoshi is such a perfectionist in acting that he really puts his heart and soul in the role of being my girlfriend.<p>

"Let me sit beside you Akhisa, I'm going to take the outer side so you can hide your hole." He says casually, allowing me to sit on the inner part of the couch.

"Thanks Hideyoshi, you really help me." Now that I think about it, will people feel awkward when I call Hideyoshi by Hideyoshi, because no matter how you look at it, Hideyoshi is definitely not a girl's name.

The waiter comes as he lends out the menu to us. He greet us politely, like every waiter would do.

"I'll take this one, Chicken Gordon Bleu, and iced tea, please. Oh and can you please send in a chocolate parfait later on?" Hideyoshi speaks up his choice and turns to me, gesturing me to choose.

"E-eh, uuh I…" How should I put it. I kinda' wasted my money again, since I'm sure that my sis is not to return to America sooner, so yeah, I'm wasted.

"Water, please, and can you please bring me a tiny slice of apple, I will not need to pay that, right?"

"Well, as you please, but we'll charge the apple." The waiter sweat drops as he quietly leaves us.

"Wait what!? Don't tell me nowadays cafes charge us for _everything _even for a 1/8 apple?" I yell out in frustration, in result of Hideyoshi putting a finger on my mouth.

"Please keep it down Akihisa."

"Well, but I cannot stand it! I just want to have a nice-peace-_RIIIIIIIIP_" I point hotly towards the direction that the waiter retreated and in result, get symmetrical holes on both of my armpits.

"It's your own fault Akihisa." Hideyoshi bows his head in a displeased manner and places both of my arms down.

"Now, keep your arms down, you don't want people to know this, right. I'll share my food with you so don't worry." Hideyoshi gives a reassuring smile as he does that. I wish I can take a picture now, just for a keepsake.

"Hideyoshi, can we take a picture together?"

"Really you still can say that in this condition?"

* * *

><p>"They are really being VERY lovey-dovey!" Mizuki says quietly to me from behind the menu she's been holding on.<p>

Currently, we are spying the date between the idiotic Aki and Kinoshita. I don't really know why we are doing this, but for some reasons I feel uneasy if I don't. Luckily Aki is an Idiot that he doesn't know we've been trailing him for a while. Despite the fact that they have their own reasons to act like that, I definitely agree with Mizuki.

THEY'VE GONE TOO FAR

I've been restraining my urge to jump and break Aki's bones from the point they sit on the couch until now their foods are on their table. I just hope I can restrain it until our mission ends.

* * *

><p>I watch Hideyoshi as he quietly slices his food, and eats it one by one, making not even a sound. His food looks delicious, and watching him doing that makes it looks even more delicious. I cannot help myself to not to drool, because in my condition, I've been trying as hard as I can to drink without lifting my arm (how is that even possible).<p>

"You don't need to drool, here, I'll give you some." Hideyoshi leans forward with a slice of chicken on his fork.

"Aaaaa…." I open my mouth wide. Oh such a pleasure to be feed by Hideyoshi, and tasting a great food, such nice combination. I chew it slowly to make sure it lasts long before gulping it down.

"It's delicious! Can I have more?" I cannot surpass my desires.

"Okay, open wide."

"Aaaa…"

"Wait I'll take my bite first."

"Aaaa…"

"Didn't I say wait?"

* * *

><p>"I CAN'T HOLD THIS ANYMORE!" I slam the table, trying to hold back my urge to snap Aki's back.<p>

"Wait for a bit, Minami-chan! Don't rage in public!"

"You're right, I need to keep my cool…"

* * *

><p>"Here's your parfait, young miss." The waiter comes back at us with a glass of parfait Hideyoshi has ordered before. It looks as delicious as the previous menu, which makes me drool once more.<p>

"Thank you." Hideyoshi responds sweetly before taking his spoon and tries the parfait.

"Hey, this is good, Akihisa you try too…" Hideyoshi turns to me and again gestures me to open my mouth.

"Aaaaa…"

* * *

><p>""Let's throw some forks shall we?'''<p>

Suddenly the very composed Mizuki is on her limit. She has been emitting strange aura since then, and to be honest even I'm scared.

* * *

><p>"Uuuum, this is sooo good…" I say as I take the last spoon of parfait.<p>

"We should invite Yuuji and Mutsullini to eat this later on."

"I agree with you, Hideyoshi. Let's go here sometime later, let's ask Minami and Himeji-san to come along too."

"Speaking of Shimada and Himeji, I'm quite sure I-"

"Hideyoshi, you've got some cream on your face…" I've been noticing this since earlier, the last blob of the super delicious parfait, stuck on Hideyoshi's rosy cheek. It's like hitting two birds with one stone, any man cannot resist such temptation.

I lick the cream on his face~

* * *

><p>""TIME TO BREAK SOME BONES""<p>

* * *

><p>Suddenly, I feel such dark atmosphere, but I'm quite glad nothing happens. But then, once again I'm wrong, this is what they call the calm before storm.<p>

The next day, FFF surrounds me with 5 death sentences bestowed upon me (which makes me gonna' die 5 times), and for some reasons, Minami and Himeji-san brought lots of torture devices and torture me with those (which makes me die 6 times in total).

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Time for a little bit of explanation, if you already get it then feel free to skip this~**

**-Minami and Mizuki approximately meet on the same time as Akihisa and Hideyoshi do, but in different places. They've been trailing them since then.**

**-For the one that leaks the information that Akihisa and Hideyoshi are on a date is Mutsullini, he trailed them as well, but being the silent pervert he is, he is nowhere to be spotted. At first his real motive was to peep at Hideyoshi.**

**-Hideyoshi knows since the first time Minami and Mizuki spot them that they trail him and Akihisa, but he decides not to let Akihisa know, maybe Hideyoshi is a little sadistic after all.**

**-As for Yuuko's reaction about this, she makes sure to 'teach' Hideyoshi a proper lesson.**

**SIDE NOTES: someday I want to write about twincest, someday, someday, someday... seems so far...**


End file.
